


no god

by sunnyeols



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyeols/pseuds/sunnyeols
Summary: He hopes and he hopes and he hopes.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 13





	no god

Yuta remembers the poem that compares hope to a something with feathers. Something with feathers that perches on the soul. He was never good with words, probably will never be good, but Yuta thinks that he gets it now. Bubbling until it overflows, he hopes and he hopes and he hopes.

Taeyong is from the city, he doesn't know freedom. He is the smell of asphalt in the sun and the flickering lights and everything foreign. Yuta grew up here, with the rivers and the open fields and the open nothings, and he doesn't know what he would do when Taeyong leaves.

Yuta confesses to Taeyong that he met god a few years ago. The way down was long anyway, long enough for Yuta to break bones that he didn't even knew he was capable of breaking. He stayed in his bed for a month after the fall. Taeyong crinkles his eyes at him and calls him silly but Yuta remains silent.

"You're a city god, perhaps," Yuta tells him the day before he leaves. It's dumb but Taeyong doesn't laugh. "Can you not bring up god when I'm about to kiss you?"

Taeyong tastes like a city. Nothing familiar. The way he pushes and pulls is godless. Yuta can't help but think that maybe there is no god. Only Taeyong.

Only Taeyong.


End file.
